SSB: Short Stories
by Da Flying Banana
Summary: Short stories about adventures or humor of the combatants of SSB:M. Will eventually have stories on all characters


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All characters belong either to Nintendo or the evil cheese man.  
  
Author's Note: This will just be a collection of short stories I'm going to write for all the characters in SSB:M I am sorry if this has been done before, as I've never seen another story with this idea. There may be a few romance couplings. (the Mario brother's accent's are too @$#@$% annoying to keep writing, so it won't be in this collection. Some stories will be humor, some will be action/adventure of the sort. The genre will be displayed next to the chapter names. Story 1: Mario's Crazy Quest (humor with slight fighting action)  
  
Another note: This story with Mario is rather low in quality as I couldn't really think up a good story involving Mario. The other stories will be better I promise!  
  
Mario was thinking about the beautiful love of his life. Oh what beautiful pale peach skin it had, with it's blonde covering at the top! He loved to just gaze at it, he felt as if he could gaze at it forever. The teasing aroma his love had, soooooo sweet to his rather plentiful nose. But just looking would never be enough! Oh, how he wished he could just feel it's texture, taste it, savor it. Yes, he would never be satisfied just gazing at the half cooked cheese pasta! He was in the only kitchen usable for humans at the Super Smash Bros. Complex. He had just come back from a crushing defeat at the hands of Mewtwo and was hungry as a politician was for power. If only the @#$$%# oven would hurry up and finish cooking! It was an old antique oven that needed wood to burn (think log cabin days). "That @#$% Crazy Hand! Why did Master Hand let him shop for our kitchen items!!!!" At this moment, the oven blew up (splattering cheese all over mario's face), and a burnt but still readable note fluttered out.  
  
GOTCHA! HA HA HA HA!!!! ~Me  
  
Mario sighed. He was starting to get used to this. Someone had recently began a rash of pranks on the Smashers. At first, they had all laughed and taken them all as good fun, but now they were downright annoying. Last time, someone rigged the toilets to blow up whenever someone sat on them for longer then a minute. Poor Bowser was the first to discover this, and at first he thought it was because of his rather unique, er, solid waste. Mario was now desperately hungry, and his meal of pasta was totally out of the question. All because of some fool making pranks. "Dang it! He's gone too far this time!" Mario declared.  
  
"Who's gone too far?"  
  
Mario whirled around. Kirby had just walked into the kitchen looking for a midnight snack (which usually consisted of 500 pounds of roasted charmander steaks) and was currently gaping at the charred remains of the oven. "The prankster rigged the oven to explode! I'm going to Master Hand to complain!" Mario declared. Kirby decided to tag along as the fridge had also been destroyed.  
  
Mario and Kirby walked to Master Hand's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice answered. Inside, Master Hand was doing Tai-Chi exercises being taught on a 50 foot widescreen t.v. Mario and Kirby blinked at the sight of Master Hand (expertly) doing Tai-Chi, but both decided not to comment. "You've gotta do something about the prankster! His pranks have gone too far this time! He's made the oven blow up in the kitchen!" Master Hand turned off the T.V. with a snap of his fingers and replied, "I think you've mis-read the prankster's intentions, I'm sure this is only a plea for help and attention from the prankster. My cousin (yes crazy hand is master hand's cousin, not his brother, it says so in his trophy) and I will investigate and discover the culprit however." Just then, Crazy Hand burst into Master Hand's office. "HEY COUSIN GUESS WHAT I JUST CHECKED THE KITCHEN AND DISCOVERED SOMEONE FELL FOR MY PRANK IN THERE HAHAHHAHA I WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOKS ON THEIR---" Crazy Hand had just caught sight of Mario and Kirby's red, and rather enraged, faces. Mario just managed to get out a "WHY YOU." before Kirby and he pounced on the caught red handed (hee hee I like puns) Crazy Hand. Crazy H. wrestled free and ran out of Master Hand's office screaming, with Mario and Kirby giving chase. Crossing his pinky and thumb across his chest(?), Master Hand sighed and said, "Such children." 


End file.
